Kids' WB Boyz: Elemental Warriors
Kids' WB Boyz: Elemental Warriors is an American thriller-fantasy-science fiction superhero comic book series, being published by DC Comics since TBD 20??. Synopsis Set in an alternate universe where technology has advanced into extreme levels, a group of four males end up developing control over the elements and join forces to fight evil. Characters Main * Bugs Bunny - a grey rabbit/hare who developed control over fire, being the leader of the team. * Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy - a teenage human with superhuman speed who develops light powers, seeing Bugs as a close ally. ** Tommy the Opossum - a talking opossum who aids Collin with fighting TBD. ** Cooper Elledge/Cooper the Speedy Dog - Collin's pet dog who also runs at superhuman speed like his owner. * Dick Grayson/Robin - TBD. * Sam Ryan - TBD. * Scooby-Doo - a cowardly and hungry Great Dane who was a detective in his prime, serving as the team's mascot. Supporting * Father Time - TBD. ** Mother Nature - TBD. * Daffy Duck - Bugs' somehow insane but arrogant and egocentric best friend who loves to collect money and jewels, often getting in trouble thanks to his big ego. * Porky Pig - Bugs and Daffy's other best friend who is often the voice of the reason for Daffy's actions and shenangans. * Petunia Pig - Porky's girlfriend and the only female Looney Tune living in the village after Granny's passing. being very supportive of her boyfriend and her friends. * Sylvester the Cat - a tuxedo cat who chases after Tweety, often TBD. * Tweety Bird - a cute yellow canary who TBD. * Foghorn Leghorn - a loud-mouthed and obnoxious rooster who TBD. * Speedy Gonzales - TBD. * Buster and Babs Bunny - two young rabbits/hares who are Bugs' proteges, being very supportive of his goals. * Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner - three wacky dog-like creatures who love to cause chaos, being often seen as annoyances by most of the village, especially Benson. * Evelynn Rodriguez - TBD. * Alexis Doll - TBD. * Flappy McFinger - TBD. * Beast Boy - TBD. * Cyborg - TBD. * Starfire - TBD. * Raven - TBD. * Will Bradley - TBD. * Shaggy Rogers - Scooby's owner and best friend who is a coward like him and often provides aid to the team. * Fred Jones - one of Scooby and Shaggy's friends who TBD. * Daphne Blake - TBD. * Velma Dinkley - TBD. * Gwen - a gothic girl who TBD. Antagonists * Demencia - a psychopathic shapeshifting woman with a burning hate for men after Black Hat dumped her, being out to exterminating them all. ** Lola Bunny - a mysterious assassin working for Demencia who ends up betraying her after she discovered that she've been using her to gain power, eventually becoming Bugs' girlfriend. ** Tina Russo Duck - Lola's best friend and fellow partner who also follows her footsteps after hearing the truth about Demencia's plans, then entering into a relationship with Daffy. * Charlotte Painex - a corrupted Face Paint witch who aims to conquer Omegopolis in order to construct her perfect world. ** Tux - Charlotte's pet flyst who TBD. ** Maria Jaxon - Charlotte's best friend and love interest who TBD. * Ashton Paintders - the leader of an all-woman who likes to flirt with Collin, wanting him to become her husband. ** Miranda Phillips - a former supernatural hunter who co-leads Ashton's cult, being in love with TBD. ** Samantha "Sam" Simpson - TBD * PINY Girls, consisting of: ** Michelle Fairchild - TBD. *** Armando - TBD. ** Tasha Robinson - TBD. ** Lilith Henderson - TBD. ** Julia Cooper - TBD. *** Dior - TBD. ** Dory Skornik - TBD. * Marvin the Martian - a maniac Martian general who TBD. * Zane - a sadistic Face Paint who wields a flamethrower, being out to TBD. * Dr. Gross - a mad scientist who attempts to TBD. * Chris McLean - a former reality host who turns into a sadistic stalker, often chasing the team in order to recreate his most famous show. ** Chef Hatchet - Chris' large and muscular sidekick who aids him, often using his tools to knock their victims out. * Unikitty - an overenthusiastic cat-unicorn hybrid who is actually evil, being more of an annoyance than a menace. * Issues # TBD - TBD # # Trivia * Bugs is notably more serious than his standard counterpart, despite retaining some of his comedic personality. Category:Kids' WB